Electrical and mechanical connections between systems can require bulky cables and mounting hardware to ensure reliable connectivity. The cables and hardware can add weight to a device and use valuable space, which can otherwise be eliminated making devices more compact. Conventional electrical and mechanical systems require proper alignment and positioning of mating systems. For automated assembly of systems in space, precise alignments, angular orientations, and relative positioning of mating systems is necessary. This results in space systems that are heavy, bulky and complex.